


Wary Glances

by Rowdy_Simp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Crappy summer job lol, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Murder Mystery, Secret Relationship, Serial Killer, Trust Issues, job au, lmaoo this is gon be fun, rivalries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy_Simp/pseuds/Rowdy_Simp
Summary: Luz Noceda is working a crappy summer job during the latest night shift. She’s working alongside her girlfriend, Amity, and best friends, Willow and Gus. They expect a normal night with no customers coming in at 3am, but when something totally out of the ordinary happens- there will be little trust and loads of paranoia.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Wary Glances

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been wanting to do for awhile. I’ve always loved murder mysteries and stuff like that, so I took a shot at writing something like it. There will be lots of chapters, and will be updated frequently. This will also be written alongside my oneshot requests, so just a heads up that I’m not cancelling those. :) I hope you enjoy.

Luz’s eyes drowsily opened, focusing on the ceiling above her as her blaring alarm went off. Luz stumbled out of bed, and turned it off, sighing as the room was peaceful once again. She had picked the latest shift so she could relax during work, as very few people go shopping for groceries at 3am. 

Luz had approximately an hour to get ready and drive to the crappy grocery store she worked at. She worked there with her best friends Willow and Gus, along with her girlfriend Amity. No other staff know about their relationship, so they have to be careful how they act around each other in public.

Luz brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and showered. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Breakfast at night!

She peered out her window to see rain drizzling outside. She sighed; she always loved the sound and smell of rain. Luz calmly listened to the raindrops splashing onto the moist ground and took a whiff of the fresh earthy scent.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder boomed and lightning rippled across the sky. She yelled in alarm and dropped her cereal bowl, causing it to spill all in her lap.

She irritatedly sighed. This was going to be a long night.

She rushed back to her room and tossed the milk-soaked pants in a hamper along with the rest of her clothes. She had to get dressed anyway.

She quickly put on her work uniform and got ready to go. She grabbed an umbrella, her car keys, and her phone. She put on a pair of worn-out shoes and stepped out the door. 

She locked the front door and opened her umbrella. She walked over to her car through the rain and got inside, closing her umbrella and shutting the door. She then started the car and began driving to work. 

Luz only worked there for extra cash, she already had a job working as a freelance artist and doing commissions for a living. The extra money really helps her out, and it honestly surprises her that she kept this job for as long she has. Plus, she got to work with Amity, Willow, and Gus, so that was incredible!

As she was blasting music, Luz pulled into the back parking lot and parked her car. She opened the door and grabbed her umbrella, swiftly shielding herself from the rain. She didn’t want to be soaked when she went inside.

She made her way to the back entrance and searched for her key in her bag. She eventually found it and unlocked the door, making her way inside. 

She closed her umbrella and made her way to her locker. She put in her combination then opened the bad boy up. 

There were sticky notes and stickers plastered all over the interior, and a picture of Amity and her inside. She placed her belongings in the locker and shut the door, sliding her phone in her back pocket.

Luz heard the door open and turned around. She smiled when she saw Willow walk inside.

“Heya Willow! I didn’t know you picked the latest shift too!” Luz exclaimed, hugging her.

“Hi Luz! This is going be a fun shift, I didn’t know you picked it either! Do you know if Gus did?” Willow asked as she made her way to her locker.

“I don’t really know, I’m sure lots of people did as well. It is the most popular shift you know, there’s a lot of night owls that work here.” Luz stated, as she watched Willow place her things inside.

“That, and many staff here don’t exactly enjoy doing their job. At 3 in the morning they get to slack off.” Willow reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, one of the main reasons I love this shift.” Luz replied, smirking.

The two made their way to the break room to wait for more employees to show up. They chatted in the break room while munching on candy and chips from the vending machine. 

Willow and Luz turned as they heard the door open, and they watched as Gus walked in.

“Gus!!! My man!” Luz yelled, high-fiving him.

“Yo Luz! Howdy Willow! Y’all ready for this shift?” Gus announced, stealing a chip from Willow.

“Of course, the latest shift is always the best.” Luz responded, keeping her chocolate away from Gus as he began to eye it.

“I wish you guys would be a little quieter, some of us just woke up you know.” Everyone in the room turned to see Amity make her way into the room.

“Am!” Luz happily exclaimed, hugging her as Amity’s face lightly flushed.

“Hey Amity!” Gus greeted her, waving.

“Hey...” Willow mumbled, turning away from her.

Amity guiltily looked down, feeling tension slowly rising in the room. She turned to see Luz putting a hand on her shoulder, warmly smiling at her.

The two of them seemed lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. They then realized what they were doing and turned away from each other, their faces red.

“Um, okay...” Gus laughed, watching as they awkwardly sat down at the table.

“Why aren’t you guys working yet? You know how Mr. Bellows gets when we slack off.” Amity asked, glancing at all of the food and snacks that were on the table.

“Oh relax Am, we’re like ten minutes early. The other guys that picked the shift before us are still working!” Luz exclaimed, lightly punching her in the shoulder.

And at that, the door slammed open and walked in the employees from the previous shift.

Gus scowled as he saw his rival, Mattholomule, enter the room along with Boscha and her crew.

“Oh, who let these losers in?” Boscha asked, glancing at everyone in the room.

“Yo Amity.” Her gaze softened a bit as she fist bumped her friend. Amity turned away as Boscha acknowledged her, rolling her eyes.

“So, Augustus. You better be careful during your shift buddy, you don’t want to get kidnapped. Always stay with a parent or guardian at all times!” Matt sneered as Boscha smirked.

Gus glared at him but kept his mouth shut. Luz frowned as Matt ruffled his hair, and went to his locker. Boscha and her crew followed, making their way to their own.

“Alright, you dorks go work. See you in the AM.” Boscha announced as she left the building along with her friends. 

It seems like they forgot it was raining however, as they walked into drizzling rain. They all shrieked as the cold water hit them, and they all scattered to their cars. Luz laughed as she saw Boscha slip and fall, along with Matt. 

She waved and slammed the door shut. She turned to Amity, Willow, and Gus and smiled.

“Who’s ready to start this shift?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, for chapter 1 I thought it introduced the main concept okay. There will be more action, angst, and fluff in future chapters, so stay tuned. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ✨Stay weird.✨


End file.
